


Broken Souls

by partial_to_the_prune_tart



Category: The Goldfinch (2019)
Genre: Boris Pavlikovsky and Original Character, F/M, aneurin barnard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partial_to_the_prune_tart/pseuds/partial_to_the_prune_tart
Summary: Two souls, two broken souls, meet one another. Such pain both have felt. A random encounter created a bond to heal each other's pain.Pyper, a runaway like Boris, finds herself in a bar where she meets a handsome dark-haired Russian accent man.
Relationships: Boris Pavlikovsky/Original Character





	1. Chapter 1

(Fluff warning.)

Walking around the streets of New York, keeping to myself as I walked past the many cafes and bars.  
After everything that happened to me, I felt like I needed a drink. None of the bars however appealed to me, however, That was until I walked past one that caught my attention, playing some sort of Russian tunes. I didn't know why, but I immediately walked into that bar.  
Inside the bar was pretty chill. Guy at the bar serving drinks, not so many customers around. It was alright for me.  
I headed up to the bar, the bartender came up to her.  
"What you having" he spoke, in a strong Russian accent.  
"You know, surprise me" I said to him. He seemed surprised when I spoke, probably because of my Australian accent. He nodded as he began making a drink.  
I looked around the bar, noticing the posters on the walls, but one thing I noticed more than anything was....honestly...a really hot looking guy in the corner of the bar, sitting down drinking. He had a leather jacket, short, curly but messy brown locks, and deep black eyes. I think he noticed me as well, he winked at me as he sculled his drink down.  
I smiled as the bartender came back with a whiskey sour.  
"Here we go"  
"Cheers" I said as I sat down on the stool.  
I saw that guy, watching me the whole night, I almost went up to him, but I hadn't the guts. After a few drinks, I realised the time, 1am, so I paid for the drinks and left. I saw him once again, watching me as I left.  
The walk home was long, but I didn't mind. All I kept thinking about was that curly headed guy, thinking about maybe I should have approached him. I got home around 2am, I basically crashed the moment my face hit my pillow.  
In the morning, again my thoughts were of the guy in the bar. I thought perhaps he would be there tonight, so I decided that I was going to go back.  
I had errands to run during the day, just a bit of food shopping and such.  
I kept thinking about him. Nothing else had crossed my mind. I was determined to see him again.  
Night came, and I got ready. I put on just a pair of jeans, and my thick black coat.  
I went back into the bar, the bartender greeting me as I entered.  
"Hello again" he said.  
"Hello" I said with a smile.  
"Same as last night, or new?" He asked  
"Again, surprise me" I replied with a smile.  
I looked around the bar, but I couldn't see the guy. I thought to myself  
'damn it, I'm too late, I should have gone up to him'

The bartender cut off my thoughts with serving me a drink.  
"Try this, Grasshopper." He said as he gave me a bright green cocktail.  
"Ooh, thank you" I said as I took it and had a taste.  
"That's marvellous" I said.

Then, as I drank my cocktail, Lo and behold, the guy I saw the night before, the one I couldn't stop thinking about, was sat on the stool next to me. It was like he had come out of thin air. I never saw him around the bar, nor did I see him approach the stool.  
In my mind, I was thinking 'My god, what are the chances'  
He looked at me and smiled.  
"Australian, hmm?" He asked me, also in a very strong but broken Russian accent.  
"Yeah, could tell by my accent?" I replied.  
"I was born there. Not been back in long time" he remarked.  
"Ah really?"  
He smiled.  
"Boris" he had his hand out.  
"Pyper"  
He smirked at me.  
"You like to come sit with me" he said, as he got up from the seat and motioned to the corner seat and table.  
"Alright" I followed him.

Whilst we were talking, I could see ithe was gazing into my eyes. I could see a smile, though he was trying to hide it.  
"So, you been here for long?" He asked, sitting down.  
"Ah, not very long, only a few months" she replied, sitting across from him, watching him nod in agreement.  
"So, what bring you here, to this country?"  
"Oh, you know, just...family issues. I wanted to get away from it all."  
"I see, sometimes life is rough, you know"  
"Yeah, it sure is" We stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds, then snapped back into reality.  
"You were here last night, no?" He asked.  
"Yes actually, had a stressful day, needed to relax, take a break you know."  
"Yes, those days eh? But more so, you are here again, Why is that?"  
'Oh, well I......truth be told, I was actually hoping to see you' I thought about saying that, but I was too frightened to say it.  
"I....I liked it here, thought I'd go for another drink" I said instead.  
"Well, glad you like it here. Is my bar, you know. I have business." He said proudly.  
"Wow, really? This place is yours?" I said, looking around.  
"Mhm, Yes, is mine" he smiled. 

We got talking about random things, just small talk, getting to know each other.  
I talked a bit about my hobbies and interests, and Boris sat there and smiled at me the entire time. We drank a little but no so much, and had some food too.  
I realised the time on the clock on the wall, 12am.  
"Well, its getting late, I should probably start to head back" I said as I stood up.  
"Ah yes of course. If you want I could take you home" he replied, getting up from his seat.  
"Are you sure? I...I don't want to be a burden" I said.  
"No no, no trouble" Boris smiled.  
"Oh, well thank you" I smiled back. 

We both headed towards the exit, Boris grabbing his black coat from the coat stand by the door as we exited, and waiting at the front was a black car with tinted windows. Boris opened the back door for me, and he got in the opposite side as I got in.  
"You have a driver?" I asked.  
"Yes I have a driver" he smiled.  
"This is Gyuri, Gyuri, say hello to Pyper" Boris said to his driver.  
"Hello Pyper" his driver responded, with a thick Russian accent, similar to Boris.  
"Hello Gyuri" I said.  
Boris then asked me where I lived, so I gave the address to him and Gyuri and he proceeded to drive.  
As they drove down the streets, I noticed a gaze from Boris as we talked quietly about random things that came to mind. I mentioned his rings, how there were so many, and he noticed my cat tattoo on my forearm.  
"Is cute....tattoo" he pointed at it.  
"Oh..thanks" I smiled.  
"Yes....cute little cat" he smirked. 

Gyuri pulled up to my apartment  
"Here we are" he said.  
"Well, this is me. Do you......do you want to come in" I asked Boris.  
"Sure, I'd like that" Boris responded, surprised.  
"Thank you Gyuri" I said as Boris got out and opened the door for me.  
Boris and I walked into the front door of the apartment complex and got into the lift.  
"This is Nice place" Boris said to me as the lift opened to my floor.  
"Thanks" I responded. "Here we are" I said as they got to my door, with a big bronze 32 on it.  
I unlocked it and opened the door for my new guest. He was amazed by the place, small it may have been but very nice indeed. Leather couch, flatscreen TV, and the kitchen was all marble with a white tile floor.  
"This is very nice" he said.  
"You can sit where you like" I said as I went into my bedroom, taking my jacket off.  
Boris watched her from a far, admiring all of my looks. After I returned to the lounge room, Boris was sitting on the couch, watching me.  
"Would you like a drink? I've got Whiskey, Vodka, Tea" I asked.  
"I'm good. Thank you" he nodded at me.  
I didn't bother getting myself a drink, so I went and sat next to him instead.  
I smiled at him as I proceeded to chat to him. 

We proceeded to talk about more of our lives and how we got to be where we were now.  
He told me that his mother died when he was a kid, fell out of a window Drunk, and his father was abusive, a drunk also. He was very honest, told me about how he was into drugs when he was young, though he didn't do much of it anymore, perhaps on a rare occasion. He told me about a friend of his from his youth, and how he lived in Vegas, where his father moved and left him and he had to fend for himself after a while. 

I told him how my father was a chronic gambler, leaving my mother and I in debt and how after a while, my mother began drinking, and kicked me out. I told him how I was taken in by my uncle, and he was also abusive, he was a hardcore dealer and addict.  
The house was raided three times before I had decided that was enough. I stole a lot of money from him, and left the country. I moved to the UK, and after a while I travelled to the US. I had changed my last name and made sure my uncle couldn't trace me. I was 18 at the time, therefore legal to be on my own, so I knew the police wouldn't be looking, especially since they knew who he was.  
It was strange. I had never told anyone else this before, and yet with him, I felt like I could tell him anything. I felt a connection between us. Just how we were drawn together.  
Both of us had looks of sadness and sorrow on our faces, I decided to change the subject, and started talking about what I loved. History, art, Animals, all those hobbies, which seemed to cheer Boris up. He mentioned a cute little dog called Popchyk.

I began to blush with every word he spoke, despite trying to hide it, he noticed.  
His accent was so....so dreamy. Broken Russian. He explained to me that he was from so many countries, including the fact he was born in Australia, though he did not stay for long.

After a while I started to feel a little tired.  
"Well, it's been a long day, I'm a little tired." I thought for a second.  
"It's quite late you know.....Do you....do you want to stay the night?" I asked him, thinking that he would say no.  
"Sure, I'd like that" he said surprisingly.  
I smiled as I watched him text Gyuri, telling him that he could go home for the night. I got up and went back into my bedroom, with Boris watched me, he saw me sit down on my bed through the doorway. He walked into the room, gazing at me.  
I turned to see him in the doorway, stepping closer to me as I stood up and moved slowly towards him. He had a tiny smirk upon his face.  
We were both in front of my bed. I stood there as he tenderly gazed at me.  
Looking into each other's eyes, our hands touched.  
With a swift move, Boris clashed his lips onto mine. Soon it began to turn into passion, growing stronger and faster with each kiss.  
Quiet moans began to fill the room, with that, Boris took his jacket off and helped her take my shirt off.  
With more kisses, Boris took his shirt off and I took my clothing off. We were both in undergarments, my hand was entwined in his hair as we collapsed onto the bed, kissing stronger and deeper.  
Boris then took his undergarments off and so did I. Skin to skin, we kissed ever so passionately and with Myself on top of him, Boris kissed my neck and chest.  
"You want to..?" He asked between kisses. I nodded with a soft "yes"  
With a deep kiss, he slowly entered, moans from both as he thrusted slowly.  
Their kisses became faster as he moved fast.  
He flipped us over so he was on top, kissing my neck and leaving love bites as he thrusted faster and deeper.  
He moaned loud with each thrust and kiss. We were surrounded by passion. It lasted for ages, both of us moaning loudly, but He moaned the loudest when he had released.  
We collapsed next to each other, catching our breath.  
"You are....so....beautiful" Boris said, in between breaths, caressing my face.  
"as are you" I responded, kissing his chest.  
He smirked as he caught up with his breath and kissed me again. We began to kiss passionately again, and went for a second round. Passion filled the room, kisses and moans.  
After we were completely exhausted, we began to drift off. As we did, he held his arms around my waist in a sweet hug. I had never felt anything like it before. As we lay there, skin to skin, I turned to face him as we finally drifted off.  
I found that his scent made me drowsy, the scent of cinnamon, but it was divine.


	2. Sort of Illegal.

We stayed in bed for a while, until at least 11am. Boris checked his phone and got up slowly.   
"Gyuri is coming in 1 Hour, want to come along?" He asked.   
"To do what?" I asked him.   
"Is complicated to explain, is serious business I have at Bar"   
"Alright, sure. I don't have anything to do, so why not" I smiled.  
I got up and went into the wardrobe to find something to wear for today.   
Boris watched me as I got dressed into some jeans, shirt and a thick jacket and boots.   
Afterwards, Boris got a text from Gyuri saying he was out the front.  
We walked out, I locked up behind us and we headed into the lift, hand in hand as we walked down the hall and outside to the car. Gyuri was already waiting by the car door, ready to open it. He winked at Boris as he smiled at him, closing the doors and getting in the drivers side. 

We sat in the back, smiling away and holding hands, a small kiss every few minutes, making Gyuri smile as he saw in the rear-view mirror.   
After a while, we arrived at the bar. It looked strange during the day, inside it was empty, with only one person at the bar, the bartender, cleaning the bench and such for the next night of customers. 

Boris showed me into the back of the bar, where customers weren't allowed. I followed him up some stairs to a seperate room up the top. All upstairs there were crates and boxes, and a desk by the window.   
It was very interesting.   
"So...what do you do here?" I asked again, inquisitively.  
"Well...is complicated. Sort of Illegal." He said.  
"What do you mean...illegal?"  
"If....if I say, I'm scared you will not like" he looked down with a sad expression.  
I took his hand, and places my other hand on his cheek. I looked into his eyes.   
"Boris, I won't leave, I promise. Look, as long as you're not killing anyone unless absolutely necessary, I'm fine with it. Drugs, secret deals, all that stuff, it doesn't effect me."   
"That is good.....in some way. Means I can trust you" he said with a small tone of seriousness.  
"Well of course you can Boris." I told him, he held my hand and smiled.  
Although we had known each other for a day, I already felt a strong connection with him, I feel as though he felt it too. Just how he was acting. 

"Boris......I....I feel as though we have a strong connection with one another. I feel as though I can trust you with anything. What I told you before, about my family, I've never told another living soul. And yet with you, I feel like I can tell you anything" I admitted to him.

"I......I feel the same. I never told anyone about my past.....except one, but he is gone. I can feel connection also. I see things like this as.....fate. Is life." He took my hands and kisses me softly on my lips.   
"I feel I can trust you with my life." He said. 

He showed me around the office, and then we left the bar.   
He said that he travels a lot, and that he doesn't live here all the time.   
"I go to Germany, Sweden, Netherlands. Back and forth doing this, that. Is good to travel" he said to me.  
"It can be dangerous sometimes. Not for me but........for you, it can be."   
I laughed a little.  
"Oh I don't mind a bit of danger"  
He smiled and held my hand.  
"No. Am serious. Can be very dangerous. Deadly."   
"I know it can be, but I don't mind."   
He looked deep into my eyes, with a look of concern.  
"I......just.......just don't want you to be hurt"   
"I won't" I assured him. 

We got in the car, I smiled at Gyuri as he held the door open for me.  
"You want to go to my place?" Boris asked me as he got in the opposite side door.   
"Sure. Sounds great" I smiled.  
Gyuri got in the drivers side, and started driving to Boris' place.   
I leaned my head on his shoulder and he placed his hand on my leg.   
Shortly after, we pulled up to his place.   
I looked out the window to see a tall building. Walls so shiny, almost like a mirror.   
Boris got out and Gyuri held the door open for me. Boris held his hand out for me as I stood by the steps of the building.   
"Come" he smiled as he led me inside.   
We entered into a fancy lobby, cream marble floors with white walls.   
The lift was at the end of the lobby. Black marble and gold.   
'Very Fancy' I thought to myself.   
We headed up to the top floor.  
It turned out his place was a penthouse.   
He let me inside the penthouse, I was amazed by the sight of it all.   
Such luxury he resided in. Marble everywhere, fancy couch, kitchen, the lot. 

As I stood there, looking around the place, Boris grabbed my hand and pulled me in close. He pressed his forehead to mine, and caressed my face softly.   
"Shall we......go to my room?" He asked me in a sweet whisper.  
"Yes" I replied.   
With a smile, he kissed me softly and led me into the room.


End file.
